


A New Resolution

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “Are you sure you're okay?” Sho brushed his hand briefly against Jun’s fingers in passing as they took their places for the photo shoot. “You look awful.”





	A New Resolution

“Jun, don’t forget to wear your scarf,” Sho fretted, calling out from the bathroom. “You know that you can’t take the cold.”  
  
It was almost New Year’s Eve and they had been working frantically throughout the entire month of December. The dark circles under Jun’s eyes had been growing larger every day over the past week and Sho could tell that Jun was beginning to feel the strain.

The door slamming as Jun raced off for another promotional appearance to promote the second season of his drama, was the only response Sho received.

When Sho finally made it into the living room the first thing he noticed was the fluffy burgundy scarf coiled on the floor next to their front door, obviously dropped in Jun’s haste to make it down to the car on time.

Heaving a sigh, Sho carefully folded the scarf and tucked it into his bag; this was not a good start to the day.

❅❅❅

“Are you sure you're okay?” Sho brushed his hand briefly against Jun’s fingers in passing as they took their places for the photo shoot. “You look awful.”

“ _Thanks_.” Jun’s trademark flesh rendering glare lacked its usual venom.

“You know that I'm just worried about you,” Sho added softly.

“I know, but I'm fine. Okay?” Jun’s voice was husky, but determined.

“Okay, but don't overdo things.”

Jun’s eye roll said it all, and made Sho worry even more.

❅❅❅

By the end of the night, long after welcoming in the New Year, the five of them met up in their dressing room. Nino was still on a high after his hosting duties and releasing his excess energy by teasing Aiba, while Ohno looked on indulgently.

Jun stripped off his jacket and headed to the bathroom, weaving slightly and knocking his elbow on the door frame.

Ohno frowned and looked at Sho, tilting his head in the direction that Jun had taken. Nodding in acknowledgement, Sho hurried after Jun; he had seen him stumble twice during their performance, which was a sure sign that Jun was struggling.

❅❅❅

Half expecting the door to be locked, Sho found it swinging open easily as he rushed in pursuit of Jun.

Jun was standing at the washbasin, attempting to take out his contacts with a trembling finger. His eyes were red rimmed and he was still sweating profusely after their performance. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him upright was his left hand, which was propped against the edge of the basin.

“Jun, sit down before you fall down.”

Blinking rapidly to relieve his scratchy red eyes, Jun nodded tiredly and allowed Sho to help him over to sit down on the closed toilet seat.

Sho pressed his lips to Jun’s forehead, flinching at the heat that he felt there. “You have a fever.”

“I’m sorry.” Jun’s voice trembled as he buried his overheated face into Sho’s belly and limply wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You’ve done nothing to apologise for,” Sho said as he ran his fingers through Jun’s hair. “You can’t help being sick.”

“It’s not because I’m sick, even though I didn’t follow your advice, like always.” Jun’s voice was muffled as he was speaking with his face still firmly pressed to Sho’s belly and Sho could barely make out the next words, “I lost it.”

“What, baby? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I lost it and I’m so, so, sorry.”

“What did you lose?”

“My scarf, the one you knitted for me for Christmas. I’ve looked everywhere for it. I've lost it and you've only just given it to me...”

As Jun’s hoarse voice ended in what suspiciously sounded like a sob, Sho remembered putting the scarf in his bag a few days earlier. A guilty flush of blood to his face made him resemble Jun's feverish state.

"Give me a minute," Sho said, carefully peeling Jun from his waist and making sure that he was well balanced before dashing from the room.

❅❅❅

"Sho, what on earth are you doing?" Nino complained as a pair of boxers whizzed past his head.

"It was in here, I know it was," Sho muttered as he frantically emptied the contents of his bag out onto the floor.

"Looking for this? Aiba found it on the floor in wardrobe when he was returning his costume."

Sho stopped scrabbling around in his scattered possessions and turned to look at Ohno, who was holding the fluffy burgundy scarf in his hand.

"Jun's scarf! Thank goodness!" Sho tried to take it but Ohno snatched it away from him.

"Not so fast," Ohno's normally placid expression had been replaced by an unusually stern frown. "You need to take better care of him. He always overworks at this time of year and the cold weather wears him down."

"I try, but he's so stubborn..."

"We all know that, so you have to be more stubborn," Aiba said from his position on the floor where he was picking up Sho's scattered items and haphazardly shoving them back in the bag.

Nino nodded, "Aiba's right, you're the only one J really listens to. We have three days off, so get back in there, drag him home, shove him into bed and make him stay there for the duration. And no smutty comments from you, Aiba."

Aiba, who hadn't even opened his mouth yet, pouted slightly, earning himself a comforting pat from Ohno, who handed the scarf over. Sho sighed with relief and dashed back to the bathroom.

❅❅❅

“I can’t believe you found my scarf,” Jun sighed as he snuggled his face into its comforting softness.

“I’m the one who lost it in the first place.” Sho tucked Jun under the covers a little bit too tightly, causing Jun to squeak in distress. “Sorry. In fact I’m sorry for everything. If you’d had your scarf you wouldn’t have a fever right now.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Jun chided softly. He gripped Sho’s hand and pulled him down to sit on the mattress beside him. “I always work too long and stress too much and don’t get enough sleep at this time of year. I bring it on myself every time.”

“I should take better care of you…”

“I’m mostly able to look after myself, you know,” Jun protested weakly. “It’s just that I forget sometimes.”

“How about we make a New Year’s pact? When I see you overworking I will tell you. And when I do you have to listen and try to slow down a bit.” Sho tweaked the ends of the scarf and tucked them more securely around Jun’s neck.

Jun snuggled against Sho’s side. “Like New Year’s resolutions, except ones we actually keep?”

“Exactly, and I promise that as soon as you are feeling better, I will take you somewhere nice where you can rest and recover properly.”

Instead of the pleased response Sho was expecting, all he got in return was a soft snuffle which was halfway to a snore; Jun had fallen asleep nestled against his side.

Sho kissed Jun’s sweaty forehead and cradled him protectively in his left arm as he carefully unwound the scarf. Worried that Jun would overheat further if he left it on, but aware of how much it had come to mean to Jun, Sho placed it gently in Jun's palm. Jun's fingers immediately tightened around it and he happily burrowed even closer to Sho's side.

With his one free hand, Sho managed to awkwardly stick a fever patch on Jun's forehead while whispering, “Happy New Year baby. I love you.”

It wasn't the most glamorous start to the year, but Sho couldn't think of any place he would rather be.


End file.
